Sisters of the Moon
by claudhopper
Summary: River arrives at the academy in search of help to bring her sister's soul back, which has traveled into the netherworld in search of a lost soul. Cordelia and River come together to bring her back but they didn't expect her to come back with someone else, especially someone Cordelia knows so well. Foxxay, Misty/OC, Cordelia/OC Sorry the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first American Horror Story story. When I watched Coven I immediately fell in love with Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx as my otp. I mean who wouldn't? They're magical together. Anyways, this is my take on how they could bring Misty back so her and Cordelia can have their own seven wonders.

I do not own American Horror Story. The only thing I own are my OCs. That's all.

* * *

><p>Luna Wilde watched her children play in the small creek, their laughter filling her with such joy. They had been running their whole lives but moments like these where they could relax and forget about the horror of the real world were a blessing.<p>

Snap.

There it was again. She had attributed the sounds to her constant and growing paranoia but now she was sure there was someone or something out there waiting for them. She motioned to her oldest child, River, who had noticed her mother's strange behavior. River grasped her little sister's chubby hand in her own and made their way out of the creek.

Luna saw them before they emerged from the safety of the tree line, three men ran out with weapons. River in a panic reached down and swung her sister into her arms in a protective way and with a small wave of her hand she sent one of the men tumbling back.

That's when it happened, that's when everything changed. Luna didn't see it coming until the sound reached her ears and the pain started.

River's screams broke her out of the pain induced shock and she clutched her side to stop the blood flow in vain, silver bullets.

Small, chubby hands reached out for her in terror but she pushed them away weakly. "River, run. You have to go to the council, they will help you. Go to New Orleans. Keep her safe. Go, now!"

River shook her head violently, tears threatening to spill out. "No."

"River, go! Please!" Luna's voice cracked as she watched her older child, her strong, beautiful River crack under the realization that this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Please, River." A weak whisper this time. Luna looked at the small child clinging to River's frame. Tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. Golden eyes that used to look at her with so much love and happiness now only contained pure terror.

She watched as River wrapped her arms protectively around her sister and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Luna collapsed, the three men closed in around her. One of them crouched down and looked right into her lifeless golden eyes.

"Get rid of the body. This job isn't over until those two devil children join their witch bitch mother. We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm completely obsessed with Coven for now I'm gonna continue to write this story no matter who reads it or not. I'm not really sure where it's heading or if it's even headed anywhere but failure. But, alas, I shall continue because I love to disappoint myself.

Again, I don't own American Horror Story or any of that sort.

* * *

><p>Miss Robichaux's Academy<p>

New Orleans

Cordelia had been declared Supreme, Madison had disappeared, Myrtle had been burned at the stake for the second time, the coven had gone public, girls were arriving to join the academy and Misty was still lost to them. Cordelia had spent weeks trying to find a way to bring the Cajun girl back to them but there was nothing she could do. Misty had missed her window and now she was stuck in hell, she didn't belong there.

Zoe and Queenie had to give their Supreme a reality check and it had worked for a few weeks. That's when the nightmares started again. Cordelia could hear Misty's suffering but she couldn't pinpoint where the Cajun's cries were coming from. Those nightmares were haunting her, mocking her, if she couldn't save Misty how in the hell was she supposed to lead the coven?

...

Misty covered the small frog with her hands and gave it life once more, the boy told on her again, the teacher forced her to kill the creature again, she brought it back to life. It was a never ending cycle except Misty knew what was going one, she was going crazy in here, she couldn't do it anymore. She was getting tired of fighting the darkness threatening to take over her.

When she had arrived here she had thought she heard Cordelia's voice calling her back but she had written it off as part of her hell. Hearing the voice of someone she loved but not being able to respond or see her. Misty could feel her light giving out, she didn't have a lot of time left. She had to get out of here and soon.

...

River kept a watchful eye on her sister's small form. Images of her mother played through her head again and again as if trying to drive her insane with grief. They had gotten to the city of New Orleans with no problem, blending into the crowds of tourists.

A small sigh escaped her sister's pouty lips and then a prickle of fear formed in River's heart.

"Poppy?" She shook her sister's small shoulders with no response. "Shit. Poppy, wake up." River shook her with more force but nothing.

"No, no, no. Not now, Poppy, not now. Please, wake up." Poppy's eyes remained shut. The last time Poppy had done this she had scared their mother to death but she had managed to pull her back in minutes, but their mother was gone now.

River couldn't lose Poppy, she was the only family she had left. She cradled her small body closer and cried, cried for their mother's death and she cried for Poppy's descent into the nether realm.

...

Cordelia swung the door open and a small gasp left her lips, golden eyes looked up at her. The teen girl held a small child no older than six in her arms.

"Please, help me. My sister- I don't know how to bring her back. She's just a child. Please." Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Cordelia called out for Queenie and Zoe, she crouched down to help the girl up. "Is she dead?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but if we don't hurry she will be. She's there, she's in the nether realm."

...

Poppy had heard the girl's cries days ago but she had ignored them just like her mother had told her to but now her mom was gone.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, she needed to help her. As soon as her eyes had closed she had descended into the afterlife and followed the cries. When her mother was alive she had asked Poppy what she had seen, if she had seen anything scary but she hadn't. Everything there was peaceful it made Poppy happy.

The cries were getting louder and louder, she was close.

* * *

><p>There it is. That's all for now.<p> 


End file.
